


The Stevonnie Show

by CaptainJZH



Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s01e19 Rose's Room, Future Fic, Gen, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Permafusion Stevonnie, Post-Canon, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven has a problem, and he thinks Stevonnie can help — but they also have a life of their own inside the Room. Namely, The Stevonnie Show!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Stevonnie & Steven Universe, Kiki Pizza & Stevonnie, Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Sadie Miller & Stevonnie
Series: Cloud 'Vonnie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Stevonnie Show

_The Stevonnie Show is filmed in front of a cloud studio audience!_

Stevonnie entered a coffee shop, applause filling their ears. Lapis Lazuli stood behind the counter, a sarcastic smile on their face.

“Ah Stevonnie, what brings you into my humble establishment?”

“Lapis, I come here every day.”

Laughter echoed through the coffee shop.

“Then I assume you’ll be at your usual booth?”

“With my usual coffee.”

“Wow, coffee, really shaking it up there, ‘Von,” Lapis joked. More laughter.

Stevonnie sat down at a booth, where Sadie and Kiki were waiting.

“How’s my favorite roommate?” Sadie asked, dressed in a polo and khakis.

“Good!” Stevonnie smiled. “Went to the Cloud Park and fed the Cloud Birds.”

More laughter.

“Really?” Kiki asked. “Dang, I should go do that sometime.”

Stevonnie blushed. “Y-yeah, it’s cool…”

The audience went “Ooooooooh!”

At that instant, the Temple Door appeared, with Steven walking in. The audience erupted into cheers, causing Steven to frantically look around, confused.

“Oh, hey Steven!”

“...Hi, Stevonnie. Whatcha...been up to?”

“Just been creating some friends to hang out with. Want some Cloud Coffee?” they asked, holding up their cup.

“Uh, no thanks,” Steven said. “Actually, there was something I wanted to talk with you about.”

“Oh?” Stevonnie remarked. “C’mon, we can talk at my place.” Stevonnie snapped their fingers, causing Lapis, Sadie and Kiki to poof away and the coffee shop to transform into a rather large Empire City apartment. Theme music played, marking the scene transition.

Stevonnie sat down on the couch. “So Steven, what’s up?”

“Connie… Me and Connie are...fighting, I guess?” Steven said, sitting down next to them.

“Dang, what about?”

“It’s stupid!” Steven exclaimed, standing up and pacing around the room. “We were watching the _Unfamiliar Familiar_ movie, and… I really liked it, and she hated it, and she just _went off_ about it and kinda assumed I felt the same way?”

“And it made you feel like you were expected to agree with her and that you’d have an argument if you voiced your disagreement?” Stevonnie concluded.

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s… How’d you know that?”

“I’m half-you, I just know these things.”

“Fair enough,” Steven shrugged.

“But I’m also half-Connie. So, I can tell you that she cares a _lot_ about your feelings. And if you just told her the truth and made it clear that her doing that bothers you, she’d understand!”

“Yeah…” Steven mused, smiling wistfully. “Thanks, ‘Vonnie.”

Stevonnie stood up and pulled Steven into a hug. “No prob, Bob.”

“It’s Steven,” Steven said with a chuckle.

The audience laughed with him, followed by applause. Steven was happy that Stevonnie was happy.

_The Stevonnie Show is brought to you by Cookie Cats: It might not be available in the outside world, but it’s fully stocked here in the Room! Now available at Cloud Gergen’s off Cloud Route 109._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb!


End file.
